


Waking Up

by GabenathNation05



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: 69 position, Deepthroating, F/M, Morning Sex, Oral Sex, Waking Up, gabenath, short but sweet, wet dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:27:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23748343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabenathNation05/pseuds/GabenathNation05
Summary: Gabriel has a wet dream about Nathalie and decides to wake her up all ready for him.
Relationships: Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth/Nathalie Sancoeur
Comments: 8
Kudos: 45





	Waking Up

**Author's Note:**

> This won't be the end of my fics with @Countess_H😏 we do what we do. And that is smut.
> 
> Here's a short fic.

Gabriel woke up to the faint light that filled their bedroom. It was still mostly dark, but he still had a little light. The Sun hasn't quite yet risen.

He had just woken from an amazing dream. He and Nathalie had just had the best round of sex. She had pushed him onto the bed and rode him like her life depended on it. She looked so sexy astride him. She was moaning and screaming as he filled her up. 

The only sounds in that room were sounds of pleasure and skin slapping against skin. 

Right before he could finish, however, he was rudely awakened from his dream. His body jerked up, covered in sweat and incredibly hard. He looked over at Nathalie. Sound asleep. She rolled from her side to her back. Her long, dark hair was partially covering her face. It was mesmerizing. She looked so angelic, so peaceful. She looked at ease in her slumber. 

When he heard her snore softly, he found himself chuckling and smirking. He tried to concentrate on her than his other thoughts. He tried so hard not to thinking of these intimate thoughts, but found himself unable to fight his desires. The lust became overwhelming. His lustful blue eyes were focused on her sleeping figure. She was absolutely gorgeous. He couldn't wait to run his hands all over her body, over every dip and curve her body had. 

He moved carefully over to her. He propped himself up on an elbow. His hand ghosted over her cheek, being careful not to add much pressure. He didn't want to risk waking her, at least not yet. He wanted to arouse her sleeping body, making it so when she wakes, she'll be ready for him. 

He couldn't wait for her to wake. He loved morning sex with her. It was magical. For Gabriel, though, sex with Nathalie is always magical, no matter what time of day. 

On some days, she would wake him up by rubbing his member through his pants and jerking him off a little. That always got him aroused when he awoke. Other days, much like this, he would wake her up by touching her where she liked most.

He gave a delicate kiss to her neck before slowly moving down. He kissed her shoulder and her chest, kissing every area before her shirt stopped him. He moved further down and raised up her shirt. He gave slow kisses and sucks to her breasts. She hummed a little in her sleep. She must be dreaming about him, he thought. The thought only aroused him further. He found it attractive when she had wet dreams about him, not to mention incredibly sexy.

He pressed a few kisses to her navel before continuing to pleasure her. His hand slipped through her shorts and her underwear. He was amazed by just how wet she was beneath his fingers. He loved that about her. It didn't take much to get her wet. He knew that he did this right. 

He was rubbing gentle circles on her clit, rubbing it the way she liked it. He could hear barely audible moans coming from above him. They were so light and delicate. "Oh, Gabriel" she quietly moaned. He looked up to her and saw her still asleep. She must think this was still a dream. He smiled at her. He loved her sleeping face.

He continued rubbing her clit, relishing her moans. 

“Gabriel...” She sighed. He rubbed her a bit harder, causing her to shift around. He slipped his finger a little lower, rubbing her soaking wet opening. 

After a while he slid his finger in her. She quickly sat up, moaning loudly. 

“Morning.” He smiled mischievously. She looked at him and then down at his hand in her shorts. 

“You just couldn’t wait, could you?” She smirked. 

“After having the hottest dream with you making me incredibly hard? No.” He gave her a quick thrust with his finger and she threw her head back. 

“Dreaming about me? Aw, Gabe,” She joked, “if you wanted me you could’ve just asked.” She took his finger out and eased her shorts off. From the corner of her eyes, she saw him lick his lips. 

She smirked and eased off her panties. She moved on top of him, rubbing her pussy against his lips in a 69 position. He held her hips, and started to eat her out.

She moaned loudly as he ravished her. He was amazing at oral sex. He always was. She felt so good. He knew exactly how to pleasure her. 

She ripped off his sweatpants and boxers. She leaned forward and began to pump his shaft. He let out a low groan. 

“You like that?” She giggled and licked his tip. He stopped his rhythm and squeezed her hips, hands digging into the countless bruises made from him in the nights before. She moved her hips needly. 

He sucked on her again. “That’s more like it.” She began licking him again.

He thrusted his hips up and she began sucking lightly. “N-Nathalie...” She let out a whine and bounced her hips. “You gotta lick me too, Gabey.” 

“Of course, my peahen.” He slipped his tongue back in her and reached her g-spot. She gasped softly as she sucked him. She deepthroated him, and in return, he picked up his pace.

She went faster and faster and he thrusted up as he came. She cleaned him up. 

“Well, well,” She panted and smirked, “you... came first.” 

“And you still need to.” He gave her a quick smile, then going back to eating her out. 

She let out loud whimpers and moved her hips to meet his movements. 

She arched her back when she came. “Gabriel...!” He milked out her sweet juices. 

She moved around and lay next to him. “Can’t we just stay here? Please Gabey?” She looked at him with her best kitten eyes.

“Oh no, did Adrien teach you kitten eyes?” She stared at him, silently pleading. He sighed and laughed. 

“Alright, my love. We can stay for as long as you want.” He kissed her softly and they cuddled together.

“I love you, Gabriel.” 

“I love you too, Nathalie.”


End file.
